If Edward Didn't Become a Vampire
by Nonstop Talker
Summary: This story is about the life of Bella, the Cullens, and everyone else that Edward had an impact on if Carlisle hadn't changed Edward into a vampire and he died when he was supposed to.
1. Chapter 1: The Suffering

If Edward Didn't Become a Vampire

Chapter 1: The Suffering

It was the year that Edward was dying of the Spanish influenza. His mother was crying for someone to help him, but there was no one around. She had been crying and yelling for someone to help him for two hours straight. Then, she just gave up. She stopped calling for people to help him because she knew that no one would come. Her eyes were red and bloodshot. There were huge purple bags under her eyes from not sleeping. She was exhausted. Then she looked at Edward, and said, "I'm sorry, Edward. I have tried my hardest. Now, I will put all of my trust in God's hands. I sacrifice myself for you, Edward. Goodbye, my son." And then she took out her most precious knife and put it through her chest. She screamed, and Edward cried. "No Mom, no! Please, God, let her survive! I'd rather die, than her sacrifice herself for me! Please, God, please!" And then there was a voice from the sky. "Edward, this is the Lord your God. Your mother is fine. She trusted that I would perform a miracle if she sacrificed herself for you. Her trust has gained her a spot in Heaven, and I will heal you. Edward, my son, I bless you in the name of the Father, and the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen. You are now healed. You can just get up and walk away, and if you do what is right, you can stay in Heaven with your mother."

"I will try my best, God," said Edward, and got up and walked away.

Two minutes later, exactly, Carlisle walked into the alleyway where Edward's mother died, and Edward met God. There was blood on the ground from Edward's mother had stabbed herself. He just looked at it, and walked the other way.


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Rosalie

Chapter 2: Finding Rosalie

It had been six days since Carlisle was in the spot where Edward would've died. Carlisle was walking in the streets again, and found a girl lying there dying. She was a beautiful girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. She had cuts and bruises everywhere, and she was bleeding in numerous places. So many places Carlisle kept losing count when he tried to count them. She looked like she had been beaten and raped and left to die. "I can't believe I'm going to do this, but I'm desperate. And she's too beautiful. If I let her die, that would be a waste." said Carlisle. So he picked her up, and felt around her neck with his mouth. Carlisle opened his mouth to stir up all the venom inside, and bit the girl's neck. Then he put her down on the pathway where she laid before, and waited.

She woke up frantically and started screaming. She felt her neck, and started crying. There were two bloody holes from Carlisle's teeth, and he stood in front of her wiping the blood off his mouth. "What the hell did you do to me?" the girl asked.

"Who are you?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm Rosalie Hale! Now answer my question!"

"You were dying so I bit you." replied Carlisle.

"What are you? A cannibal?" asked Rosalie demandingly.

"No, I'm a vampire, and now so are you, or shall I say will be." said Carlisle.

"Why was I dying?" Rosalie asked.

"You looked like you'd been beaten or raped and left to die." answered Carlisle.

"Damn it! I know exactly who did this to me. I gotta go take care of a few things. It won't take long. Trust me. They'll be at the bank, where they always are." said Rosalie.

"Who?" asked Carlisle.

"My fiancee, and his friends. They're gonna pay."

"What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see, and so will everyone else." replied Rosalie evilly. Rosalie came back fifteen minutes later with bloody hands and blood on her clothes.

"What did you do to them, Rosalie?"

"I killed them."

"How?" asked Carlisle.

"Hold on, let me ask a question. Who are you?" demanded Rosalie.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. You'll be living with me until I get more people to join our vampire family. Now did you suck their blood?"

"No I had a knife, and well... Doesn't that answer it?" said Rosalie.

"I guess so. Let's go. Come on, Rosalie. I need to look for a wife."


	3. Chapter 3: Esme Love

Chapter 3: Esme Love

Carlisle and Rosalie had been walking for four days straight, and since they were vampires, they didn't get tired. Carlisle was getting annoyed because all Rosalie had been doing for those four days was talking about herself. But while she was doing that, he had just kept walking and pretended to listen and care.

"Hey Carlisle, aren't I the most beautiful gi..." Rosalie tried to ask but was interrupted.

"Oh, my gosh! Look, that woman just jumped off that building! We have to go save her!" yelled Carlisle in shock.

Carlisle ran over there but Rosalie just walked because she said she couldn't run in heels. The woman had just tried to commit suicide, and was dying. "Rose, she's beautiful. We can't just let her die. Should I? I mean, she could be the wife I've been looking for!" pleaded Carlisle.

"Why are you asking me? It's your decision. If you think she'd be a good wife, and she'd make you happy, I say go for it. But if you do it, I need a husband or a friend too. Ok Carlisle?"

"Ok, Rose, anything that will make you stop making me listen to how you feel about yourself. That was a joke, so don't get mad."

"It's okay, just do it now, though, before she dies!" exclaimed Rosalie.

"Sure, sure." said Carlisle, and he picked her up, and bit her in the arm instead of the neck. He didn't want her to have a scar on her neck like Rosalie did. Then she woke up.

"Ow, ow! My arm burns! Put out the fire! Put it out! Please! Please!" yelled the woman.

"It's ok. You're okay. I promise. You are becoming a vampire, and you will be fine, I promise. I am Carlisle and this is Rosalie. You are going to be living with us for a while. We're vampires too! We're just starting a vampire family, and you will be my wife. May I ask your name, my love?"

"I am Esme, and I am honored that you'd like me to be your wife. You are very beautiful, Carlisle, and so is your daughter, Rosalie." Rosalie chuckled. "I'd love to be in your vampire family. The pain in my arm is just starting to die down."

"May I ask, Esme, but why did you try to kill yourself by jumping off a building?" asked Carlisle.

"Oh, I just had a baby, and it died right after it was born. I suffered from depression a while, and I just thought that dying would make it better." said Esme.

"We'll make it all better, Esme. We promise. Let's go on a camping trip to make everyone feel better." offered Carlisle. Everyone agreed, and so they went.


	4. Chapter 4: Camping Emmett Style

Chapter 4: Camping Emmett Style

So Carlisle, Rosalie, and Esme decided to go camping. "Rose, help me put up the tent," said Esme.

"But Esme, I could break a nail, and I just got them done like two days ago." argued Rosalie.

"No buts..." Esme was trying to say before she was interrupted.

"But his." interrupted Rosalie.

"Are you looking at guys' asses again? I told you Rosalie, that is very rude. Well, what I was trying to say was that you need to help me put up this tent. There's no bu.., I mean excuses. Carlisle tell her." demanded Esme.

"Rosalie you need to help Esme." said Carlisle.

"Nooo!" screamed Rosalie.

"Rosalie Hale-Cullen! Did you just back talk to Esme?!" asked Carlisle firmly.

"No, the guy that I love is being mauled by a bear!" yelled Rosalie, and then she started crying. "Carlisle, please help him! Please!!! I love that guy! He's the one! I'm going to go get him and neither of you can stop me! And then Carlisle, you NEED to turn him into a vampire!"

So Rosalie rushed over to the young boy she loved that was being killed by a bear. She growled, and scared the bear away. Then, while the boy was on the ground, dying, she picked him up and rushed him to Carlisle so he could change him.

"Here he is, Carlisle. Go ahead and change him." said Rosalie. The boy was very muscular with curly brown hair and dimples.

"Sure, sure, Rosalie." So Carlisle picked up the boy, and bit him on the neck, so his scar could match Rosalie's. The boy opened his eyes and looked around. He saw Rosalie and went into a daze because of her beauty.

"What happened?" asked the boy while staring at Rosalie. She was smiling very flirtatiously. "Where am I? Who are you guys? Ow! Why does my neck burn so badly?"

"I'm Rosalie, this is Carlisle, and that's Esme. You were almost killed by a bear, and you were just turned into a vampire. When I saw you, I fell in love, and I just couldn't let you die. We're all vampires too though. You're going to be living with us."

"Oh, well I'm Emmett. And Rosalie you're hot, and I love you too. I'd be happy to live with you guys. Where do you live?"

"We're making our way to Forks, Washington. We don't know if any other vampires will join us, but you and me will be attending Forks High School. It's gonna be great." said Rosalie, and then she kissed him.

"Well, we better be getting to sleep, so we can be on our way tomorrow so you guys can be at school on Monday." said Carlisle. They all agreed, and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: First Day in Forks

Chapter 5: First Day in Forks

Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, and Carlisle were approximately 6 minutes away from Forks, Washington. Emmett and Rosalie were staring at each other and blowing kisses and Carlisle and Esme just looked at them disgustedly and kept walking. "Teenage love, Carlisle. Isn't it so...how shall I say this...disgusting?" asked Esme.

"Yes, very. It makes me barf, but if I barfed right now because of them, that would be rude. So I have to keep swallowing it. How gross! But adult love isn't gross is it? Shall we Esme?" asked Carlisle.

"I'd love to, Carlisle." And so Esme and Carlisle started making out. Then Emmett and Rosalie stared at them with disgusted looks on their faces. So their expressions just switcherooed around.

"Finally! We're at our house in Forks! Emmett, now we don't have to look at this shit anymore." said Rosalie excitedly. Then Emmett kissed Rosalie.

Suddenly, the Cullens saw two beautiful figures in their driveway. There was a girl about 4'6" tall, with black, short, spiky hair. She was adorable! And the boy was tall, lean, muscular, with wild, blonde, but totally frickin awesome hair! "Hi, I'm Alice and this is Jasper," the girl said, "We are vampires too, but we're also vegetarians. We heard about you guys and we wanted to know if we could join your vampire family." Then Alice gave her puppy dog face that was too cute to refuse.

"We promise that we'll do anything you need, and won't do anything you don't want us to," said Jasper, "Oh, and we also have special powers that could be helpful to your family. I can calm or stir up people's emotions and Alice can see the future."

"Oh, that'd be great. You can live with us, but you'll have to register into Forks High School, so no one'll be suspicious. And just so everyone knows, Esme and I are married, and you are all our adopted children. Oh, and Alice and Jasper, I am Carlisle, this is Esme, that's Rosalie, and that's Emmett, and we are the Cullen family! I think that you guys should start getting ready for school now though, because the bus will be here in 15 minutes! Hurry guys!" said Carlisle.

"OK!!!" they all agreed. Then, 15 minutes later, exactly, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all ready for school. Emmett and Rosalie walked hand in hand and Alice and Jasper did the same. "Bye!" they all said to Esme and Carlisle.

"Bye!" they said back.

"This is gonna be fun." Carlisle said.


	6. Chapter 6: Jacob Goes to Forks High

**Sorry guys. I've been forgetting to write author's notes, but I did in this one, and will on all the other chapters. I promise I won't forget anymore. :)****This chapter is about how the Cullens and Jacob get along when they're forced to be around each other. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Jacob Goes to Forks High

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie finally arrived at their a new school. Alice and Jasper were sophomores and Rosalie and Emmett were juniors.

Just then, Alice got a phone call on her cell phone. Carlisle and Esme were walking on the beach that I guess was on Quileute property, and the Quileutes were werewolves. The Cullens were vampires and the Quileutes were werewolves, and werewolves and vampires were enemies. So they made a treaty and the Cullens couldn't go on Quileute property and the Quileutes couldn't go into Forks except for one exception. A young Quileute boy named Jacob had just decided that he didn't want to go to school on the reservation anymore and he wanted to go to Forks High. That's where the Cullens went, so that would be a problem.

On their way to lunch, Emmett smelled a very bad smell. "Ew. It smells like werewolf stank around here." Emmett was going through a gangsta phase just so you know.

"Duh, dodo. There's the werewolf kid Carlisle was talking about," Rosalie replied.

"Hey, Emmett, you know what would be fun?" asked Jasper.

"What Jasper? Just make sure it goes along with my bad boy gansta image."

"Oh it will, for sure. Let's give this Jacob kid a taste of his own medicine. Let's beat the crap out of him, dump trash on him, and stuff him in the boys locker room lockers. But it has to be the one by Stinky Joe's toilet." suggested Jasper.

"That sounds pretty frickin awesome! Let's do it." said Emmett. So they walked over to Jacob Black's locker so they could be mean to him. (Poor Jacob!)

"Hey, Black. We're the top guys of this school, not you." yelled Jasper.

"Um, I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to do anything to hurt your guyses' reputations or anything. I'm just trying to fit in and make some friends. I am only 14, and I'm kinda new to this high school thing. And could you please call me Jacob and not Black, please? I don't like being called by my last name."

"Anything you want... NOT!" screamed Emmett.

"I didn't know they could be this mean to a little boy," said Alice.

"I know! I've never seen this side of them before." answered Rosalie.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" said all the classmates around them. Emmett and Jasper picked p Jacob, spun him around punched him in the stomach, kicked him in the groin, stuck him in the trash, picked him back up, and stuffed him in the boys locker room locker by Stinky Joe's toilet. That was when it got out of hand.

"Break it up! Break it up everyone! What the hell happened here gentleman?" asked the principal.

"Nothing Mr. Principal Sir." said Jasper and Emmett at the same time.

"Oh, it's you Jasper and Emmett Cullen. Today's your first day of school, and yours too Jacob Black. Don't you think that you boys should've been on your best behavior? All three of you get detention for a two months. It's after school, and if you're not there every day, you don't want to know what I'll do. Maybe expulsion. I'm not suspending you because it's your first day, but I'm keeping watch. I'm sending all the Cullens home, even though Alice and Rosalie didn't do anything, I just think they need a short break. I'm also sending Mr. Black home too. I'll see all five of you tomorrow. Just remember, I'm watching you."

**I hope you guys all liked this chapter. I hope to do like three or four chapters a day. Review if you want! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Arrival of Bella Swan

**This is Chapter 7! I never thought I would've gotten this far, but I did! Yay! This chapter is about Bella finally arriving at Forks. Hope you like it. **

Chapter 7: The Arrival of Bella Swan

The Cullens were at their house. It was one year after they had moved to Forks. Today was the first day of their second semester of school. There was a rumor going around the city that there would be a new junior class girl arriving at Forks High School. The daughter of the chief deputy, Charlie Swan. His daughter's name was Isabella. (a.k.a. Bella)

"Emmett, I am so happy. We don't have to ride of the piece of crap that's supposed to be a bus. Carlisle finally got us a new car!" exclaimed Rosalie. "I just love my new red convertible! Don't you love your new Jeep?"

"Yes, I do, Rosalie. But I'm kinda sad. I'm gonna miss the bus. The fat bus driver always eating and yelling at us, the hot girls always whistling at me and making comments about my ass, and even the nerds sitting in the back shaking with fear when we walk on. Those were the good times." said Emmett.

"You're such a retard, Emmett." said Alice. "I'm thrilled to be off that bus. It used to give me nightmares. UHH." Alice shivered. "I'm lovin' my new silver Volvo."

"I'm calming your senses. Ummm. Ummm." said Jasper as he rubbed his temples, and meditated. "Just stop talking about the frickin bus already. I'm getting a senseache." he said very calmly. "Listen to me, already." Jasper's voice started to gain intensity. It got louder and stronger, and made Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie's mouths drop open, and stare in astonishment. "You weirdos."

"Let's just go already, you hobos, before we're late." said Emmett, and they all got in Alice's silver Volvo, and drove to school.

It took them 16 seconds to get to school because Alice drove the car to its max speed. "We're here!" she said excitedly.

"Since when are you so excited about school, Alice?" said Emmett.

"Since there's a new girl in my class. Her name is Isabella. I think we're gonna be the best of friends!!!" replied Alice.

"If she doesn't think you're a freak first." said Rosalie.

"That was mean." said Jasper.

"Let's just get to school already you spazzes. I want to meet my new BFFAEABFFFL, Isabella!" said Alice.

Alice rushed into first-period. Biology. She was early. Then four minutes later, a girl walked in the classroom. She was slim, pale, timid, but beautiful. "Good morning, class. This is our new student, Isabella Swan."

"Um, could you please call me Bella?" she asked in the softest voice you'd ever hear.

"Sure, um..Bella. You can sit there in the back beside Alice." said the teacher.

"Okay." Bella walked over to her seat like she was scared or embarrassed. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"Pleased to meet you Isa–I mean Bella. I'm Alice Cullen."

"Alice, I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or anything, but you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life."

"Why thank you, Bella. I'm very flattered. You're pretty too." said Alice. _This is working out great! She's already becoming my BFAEABFFFL! _Alice thought.

It was finally the end of first-period. Thank God!

"Where's your next class?" asked Alice.

"Gym." said Bella. "Where's yours?"

"Algebra. Do you want to sit with me and my family at lunch?" asked Alice.

"Sure, I can't wait."

Then someone very familiar to the Cullens walked over to Bella. "Hi, Bella. I'm Jacob Black. I didn't know that you'd actually come to school here. My dad knows Charlie, your dad. His name is Billy. Member? You member." said Jacob.

"Yeah. It's starting to come back to me now. I know your sisters. Rachel and Rebecca?"

"Yeah, you got it! Um..Bella, I was just wondering, but, would you like to go out with me tomorrow night? It's a Friday, so I think Charlie would be okay with it." asked Jacob.

"Sure, Jake. Sounds great. It's kind of sudden, but since you like me and I like you, can I kiss you? It's okay if you don't want me to, though." said Bella.

_Ka-ching! An older woman likes me! I gotta tell Quil and Embry! _"You can kiss me as many times as you want, Bella." replied Jacob.

"Cool." said Bella, and she kissed Jacob very lightly on the lips. Then, Jacob grabbed her face gently, and kissed her passionately for 12 full seconds. People even started to stare. "That was great, Jake. I guess I'm not your first, but I hope to do that many more times." And Bella skipped off beside Alice, and looked back at Jacob and blew a kiss to him. Jacob stared at her when she left. He was in a love daze. Then, he fainted. His non-Quileute friend, Jack, picked him up and took him to the nurse.

"You really like him, don't you, Bella?" asked Alice.

"Yeah, he's really cute and nice. I think I'm in love!" Bella said. Then she spun in a circle. "He's my first boyfriend, so I think it'll be great! And our dads know each other so I'm sure they'll be happy."

"I'm so happy for you, Bella! But you know he's 2 years younger than us. He's a freshman." said Alice.

"I thought he was a sophomore."

"He skipped a grade, but then got held back, so he's only 14."

"Well, that doesn't matter. I love him anyway."

_This is gonna be a problem, _Alice thought.


	8. Chapter 8: Carlisle, We Have a Problem!

Chapter 8: Carlisle, We Have a Problem!

**Hey everyone! Do you get the title? It's like, "Carlisle, we have a problem." Just like "Houston, we have a problem." Did you get the joke? I just thought it was hilarious! Ok, so this chapter is about Alice telling everyone about Bella and Jacob being in love.**

It was 3:00. The Cullens had just returned from school in Alice's silver Volvo. "Wait, Alice. So you're saying that your new BFFAEABFFL, Bella, is in love with Jacob Black?" asked Rosalie incredulously.

"Yep. She doesn't know what his family is. She could get hurt, and I couldn't let that happen to my new friend." replied Alice.

"She also doesn't know what we are, though, Alice. Did you remember that? Vampires? Bloodsucking leeches? We could kill her by laying a toenail on her skin." said Rosalie.

"Yeah, I know, but we'd never hurt her. Especially because she's my friend. And how dare you insult yourself and the family like that?! That's a disgrace! I'm leaving!"

"Where do you plan on going, young Padawan, I mean Alice?"

"Carlisle's room. I plan to tell him what's going on with Bella."

"Ok, Elvira. No need to get all mad!" yelled Rose.

"Get a frickin life!" exclaimed Alice.

"I will! With Emmett! We should move away!"

"I'm completely fine with that!"

"Okay! We're going to go pack!"

"I can't wait until you leave!

"Well, in that case, I'm staying." objected Rosalie.

"Aww! You know what, Rosalie? I'm sorry. Let's just hug and make up."

"Ok, Ally-bear! I'm sorry too!" Then they hugged and made up. "Alice, just go tell Carlisle your problem."

"Ok. See you later then."

"Kay."

And Alice rushed up to Carlisle's office. He was sitting at his desk, looking on his computer. "Hey, Carlisle. What'cha looking at?"

"Oh, just something I can get Esme for her birthday. It's in one hundred eighty-five days. I have barely any time left! She's turning 238 you know."

"Yeah, Carlisle. I think I would know when her birthday is. She is practically my mother. I know what you can get her. What about a 94 carat gold ring with diamonds mixed in. It's really pretty. I've seen it on TV."

"Oh, really? That's a great idea, Alice. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Carlisle, but I have something I need to tell you."

"Anything, Alice."

"Ok, so, today at school...I made a new friend. A human friend. Her name is Bella Swan. She's new, and she's in love with Jacob Black! The soon-to-be werewolf! He could really hurt her, you know."

"Well, what were you planning to do about that, Alice. Hasn't Jasper and Emmett already beat the shit out of him? And he isn't a vampire yet. He turns into one when he's 16, so he has 2 more years. So your friend, Bella will be fine. I promise."

"Really, Carlisle?"

"Yes."

"Thank you so much! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

"I know." And Alice went up to her practically father and kissed him. "Have a good rest of the day, Alice."

"I will. Bye, Carlisle. Jasper and I are going to go have dinner at Port Angeles."

"Ok. Have fun!"

"Thanks so much!" And as Alice walked to her silver Volvo beside Jasper with her hand in his, she looked back and blew Carlisle a kiss. Jasper looked back and smiled. And then Jasper unlocked the car, and there was a click.

**Thanks everyone that has read my story. I love you all! I promise to make this a great story. Tune in for chapter nine. Alice and Jasper get into a lot of trouble on their way to Port Angeles.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Unfortunate Night

**Hey everyone! It's me again, and welcome to Chapter 9! I hope you like this chapter a lot. This chapter is about Jasper and Alice's wreck on their way to Port Angeles and their encounter with some strange beings. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Unfortunate Night

"Jasper, can we go to the shops while we're at Port Angeles? I only have 18 more outfits, and I need to get some more." said Alice.

"Sure, Alice. God forbid you ever have to wear the same outfit more than once." said Jasper sarcastically.

"Thanks, Jasper. I'm glad that you understand me. You can get some new outfits too. We can get some for Carlisle, Esme, and Rosalie too."

"What about Emmett?"

"He doesn't need clothes. Emmett is too cocky. He says he's in so great of shape that he could walk around naked, and people would just think he's wearing skin colored clothes."

"Emmett is so stupid." Jasper said.

"I know! I'm gonna call Rose, and ask her what kind of clothes her, Esme, and Carlisle would prefer. Give me your phone, Jasper."

"Okay, just don't forget to watch the road."

Alice yanked Jasper's phone out of his hand, and called Rosalie. "It's ringing..ringing..ringing. Hey, Rose! We're gonna get you guys some clothes from Port Angeles. What kind of clothes would you, Carlisle, and Esme prefer?"

"I'd like some new sun dresses. Esme wants some new pajamas. She says Carlisle ripped them all." Alice chuckled. "And Carlisle wants a new coat for the hospital. What about Emmett?" said Rosalie.

"Emmett told me that he's going to start walking around naked instead of wearing clothes." replied Alice.

"I WAS JUST KIDDING!" Emmett yelled from Rosalie's phone.

"I don't care, Emmett! You said so, that's what you get!" exclaimed Alice.

"Alice watch out!!! Turn!!! There's a tree!!!" yelled Jasper.

"Oh no!!!!" yelled Alice. There was a screech of the tires, and a bang.

"Oh, my God! Alice? Jasper? Are you okay? Alice! Answer me!!! No!!! Carlisle!!!" yelled Rosalie very frantically.

Alice's Volvo was crunched up into an object that was half its original size. "Jasper, I can't open the door!"

"Neither can I, Alice."

"Oh, I forgot. I'm a vampire!" And Alice used up all her energy and opened the door. Jasper did the same. "You okay, Jasper?"

"Yeah, Alice. I'm fine."

"Jasper." Alice said in a quiet but scared voice.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see that brown thing in the trees? It was like a blur."

"I didn't see anything. Check your head. See what's going to happen to us next."

"Ok. I'll try." Alice tried so hard that she gave herself a migraine. "I got nothing. That means only one thing."

"What?"

"Werewolves."

Then there was a voice that neither of them had ever heard before. "Hello, Alice and Jasper. It seems that you found out about us." There were four gigantic wolves standing before the Cullens in the clearing. "You're on our land. There's no vampires allowed on werewolf territory. You must leave now or we will destroy you."

"We're really sorry, Mr. Wolf, sir. We were just on our way to Port Angeles, and we were in a car accident." said Alice.

"It's true." Jasper said while calming everyone's moods. "See? There's our car right there. It's totally totaled."

"DON"T YOU DARE TRY TO CALM OUR MOODS!" The wolf picked up Jasper in his mouth by his shirt.

"Put him down please! We didn't mean to!" exclaimed Alice.

"Foolish vampires." The voice said. Alice got her phone out, and the wolf bit off Jasper's arm. Jasper screamed in pain. "Put the phone back, or his other arm will be our dog treat too." Alice put the phone back in her purse.

"Please don't hurt him anymore! We'll get off your land! We swear!" yelled Alice.

"What you have already done cannot be undone." the voice said.

_This gun that Carlisle gave me for protection isn't such a stupid idea. It'll save mine and Jasper's life! Thank you so much Carlisle! _Alice took it out of her purse, unseen by the wolves, and put it under her coat.

"Those were wise words, but mine are wiser."

"Say them, then."

"Put him down." Alice said very calmly but intensely.

"And what if I don't?"

"You don't want to know what I'll do!"

"I know what I'll do!" the voice said, and it bit off Jasper's other arm. Jasper screamed again.

_Come on, Alice. Just shoot the wolves already. It'll help us all._ Alice took the gun out of her jacket, and pointed it at the Alpha wolf. "Take this!" and she shot him. The other three wolves tried to help him, so she shot them too. They all laid on the dirt ground, twitching.

Jasper was laying on the ground armless, so Alice picked him up, and started running back to their house.

Alice took out her phone again, and dialed Carlisle's phone. "Hello?" Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle, it's Alice. Set up the hospital room. Make an two artificial arms."

"Alice, can you tell me what happened?"

"We had an encounter with werewolves."


	10. Chapter 10: The Plan is Born

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long to post this next chapter. I've been really busy, but now I'm fully committing myself to finish the story. Hope you like this chapter! 3 Gabby**

Chapter 10: The Plan is Born

Alice finally arrived at the house while carrying armless Jasper. Everyone was sitting in the living room waiting for them. Esme and Rosalie were crying and Emmett was throwing darts at a picture of a wolf.

"Carlisle! Can you help him? Is there any way his arms can be put back on?" Alice asked while trying unsuccessfully to hold back her tears.

"If I put artificial arms on him they would be useless. It would still be like he didn't have any arms. Do you know where his actual arms are?"

"In the Alpha werewolf's stomach." Alice replied.

"Sounds like we're gonna have to make a puppy throw up!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, how can you be so insensitive?" Esme asked.

"I am married to Rosalie, aren't I?" Emmett laughed at the scowl Rosalie gave him.

"Well then how can we get the werewolf to throw up?" Alice interrogated.

"We'll have to get Alice's friend, Bella, to give him some puppy chow that'll give him food poisoning." Said Carlisle.

"I think she'd be up for that."

* * *

Alice arrived on Bella's doorstep at approximately 5:30 PM. "Hi, Alice." Bella said. "I wasn't expecting you today. Is there a problem?"

Alice burst into tears. "Unfortunately, yes. Jasper was attacked by a wolf on Quileute property, and it ripped both of his arms off and ate them. We need your help to get his arms back. You know, since you're friends with Jacob?"

"What does Jacob have to do with any of this?" Alice remembered that Bella didn't know it was Jacob's relatives who ripped Jasper's arms off.

"Well, we were just thinking that you could go give Jacob and his family some food to give to the wolf to make it throw up. But don't explain to him what the plan is. Just say, 'This is from some special friends.' Ok, Bella?"

"Okay, Alice. I'd be happy to run this airen for you guys." Alice knew this was a wonderful plan. Bella would never suspect a thing. Humans were so clueless compared to vampires. The plan would go smoothly.

"So…see you at school tomorrow, Alice?"

"You can count on it." Alice hugged Bella and walked out the door.

* * *

"The plan is on. Bella told me she would do the job tomorrow after she got back from Jessica's house." Alice said.

"Thank God. I can't wait for me to have arms again!" Jasper cried.

"Those werewolves will never know what hit them."

"Yep. They'll know never to mess with the Cullens ever again."


	11. Chapter 11: The Final Chapter

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry it's been taking me so long to add to this story. I've been writing a second story that's really awesome and it's really hard to write two stories at once. Be sure to check out my new story "Howl at the Moon" too. So I hope you guys like this chapter. It's about when Bella takes the food to the Quileutes. Comment and review. I think this is gonna be the last chapter of this story, though. But I'm going to write a sequel if you guys want me to. 3 Gabby**

Chapter 11: My Friend Accidentally Commits Murder

Alice appeared at Bella's doorstep the night after she had called her at 12:00 in the morning. _Ding Dong, Ding Dong, Ding Dong._ "Don't worry, Dad, I'll get it. Go back to bed." said Bella. Finally, she opened the front door. "Alice? Why are you here? It's midnight, and tomorrow is school! And what the hell is with all the repeating doorbell dings?"

"I just had to give this to you tonight. I was really worried about Jasper."

"Um, okay. Well, what is it?"

"You don't remember? It's the food you have to give to the Quileutes."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I'll give it to Jacob at school tomorrow. Wait, why aren't you asleep, Alice? Only lunatics are out at night walking around at 12:00."

"I don't sleep."

"What?"

"Um, I mean, I couldn't sleep at all. I was up all night doing my homework."

"Oh, that sucks. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure. Bye, Bella." Alice said. Then Bella slammed the door, put the food in the fridge, and went to sleep.

* * *

Alice arrived back at the Cullen household at 2:45 in the morning. "Somebody answer the door! Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett? Open the frickin door!"

"Alice, what the hell? What happened to you?" Emmett asked as he opened the door.

"I went to Bella's to give her the pie for the wolf. And then one of the Quileutes was chasing me with a pitchfork."

"That's beyond the treaty. You weren't on forbidden land."

"I know! That's what I didn't understand."

"The Quileutes will pay." Jasper said from the background.

"You won't harm them will you? You can't! It's Bella's boyfriend's family."

"Alice, you don't get it. They should've thought before they acted." Carlisle walked up to everyone and said. "All of you, go hunt. You need power for the war."

"What war?"

"Forget I said anything, Alice."

"Come on guys, race you to the forest." Emmett teased. After that, they all headed into the forest and hunted.

It took everyone forever to hunt. They needed as much power as they could get for the war, so they spent the whole night hunting. When they got back, it was 7:45 AM. Fifteen minutes before school was supposed to start.

"Jasper, you can't go to school today." Esme pleaded. "You will draw too much attention to the family, and we don't want to have another encounter with the Volturi."

"Esme is right, Jasper. You can go back to school, but it is too soon. You need time." Carlisle replied.

"I guess I can wait for a few days...or weeks to go back to school."

"I'll bring back your homework for you, Jazz." Alice said angelically.

"See you this afternoon, guys." Rosalie added in. After that, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett got on the school bus, and went to school.

As Alice was walking to her first hour, she ran into Bella. "Bella, did you give the pie to Jacob today already?"

"Yes, Alice. You don't have to keep nagging me all day. I already did the deed. What's so important about me giving him that pie, anyway?"

"My dad just wants to thank the Quileute reservation for all they've done for us."

"Oh, well that's really nice. I gotta go, Alice. Jacob's over there waiting for me. See you at lunch?"

"See you then."

It seemed that school went on longer than it actually did. Alice followed Jacob home that day from school, to see if he had given the pie to the chief Quileute, the one that attacked Jasper.

"Here, Dad, Bella made a pie for Chief Russell. Be sure to give it to him, okay?" Jacob told his father, Billy.

"You really like this girl, don't you, Jake?"

"You have no idea, Dad. Bella is great. Let's go give the pie to Chief Russell!" The plan was going perfectly. Chief Russell would eat the pie and we'd have Jasper's arm back! Or so Alice thought.

"Okay, Jacob. Let's go give him the pie." Jacob and Billy walked over to Chief Russell's hut, and knocked on the door. "Russell! It's Billy and Jacob Black! Open the door! We have a delivery!"

"Oh, thanks so much, Billy and Jake! I've been craving blueberry pie for a really long time." Chief Russell said as he led Billy and Jacob to his kitchen. "Do either of you want a piece?" Russell asked as he cut into the pie. He took a bite. "Wow! This is delicious!" That was when Chief Russell collapsed.

"Oh, my God! Is he okay, Dad?" Jacob asked.

Billy felt his neck, but he could find no pulse. "He's dead, Jake. Where did Bella get this pie? It has poison in it."

"I don't know, she said a friend gave it to her."

"Find out which friend it was. They will pay for killing our chief."

Jacob took out his cell phone, and called Bella. _Ring…Ring…Ring…_

"Jake?" Bella answered the phone. "What happened?"

"Um, you know that pie that you gave me?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I gave it to the chief like you asked me to, and he took a bite of it, and now he's dead. My dad said it was poisoned. Where did you get the pie?"

"Oh, my gosh. I'm so sorry. Alice gave it to me. She said it was from all 'the Cullens'."

"Okay, thanks, Bella. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Jake." Jacob hung up his cell phone.

"Dad, it was from the Cullens. The Cullens poisoned the pie."

"But why? It goes against the treaty." Billy replied.

"I have no idea."

"I do know one thing though, there will be war."

Billy went around the whole reservation, and told everyone what had happened. All of the Quileute Indians surrounded the fire, and spoke of what would happen next.

"We must declare war on those bloodsuckers!" They all said.

"We will." Billy told them. "We must fight for our kind. We declare war on the Cullens!"

**THE END**

**COMMENT AND REVIEW! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST STORY OF THE "IF EDWARD DIDN'T BECOME A VAMPIRE SERIES. MESSAGE ME IF YOU GUYS HAVE IDEAS OR ANYTHING FOR THE NEXT ONE. 3 YOU ALL!**


	12. Author's Note Please Read!

** AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone! This is just an author's note for my story. I'm just here to say thanks for everyone reading my stories. Yesterday I put up the final chapter of If Edward Didn't Become A Vampire, and I got 52 visitors in less than 5 hours! THANKS!! That's more than I've ever gotten before! But no one reviewed, so after you read the story, will you guys please review so I know how you liked it? You can even give me a bunch of new ideas for the next story in the series. I promise I will put in all requests somehow. Thank you everyone for supporting me! 3 you all lots.**


	13. Chapter 13: Preview of Next IEDBAV Story

**Hey everybody! I'm just writing an author's note to tell you guys that I'm putting up the second story in the "If Edward Didn't Become A Vampire" Series. It should be put up by May 15 or 16, 2010. It will be called "The IEDBAV Saga: The Legacy Goes On." So if you guys liked my first story, be sure to check out my newest story of the IEDBAV Saga. I think you guys will really like it a lot. **

**Synopsis of the New Story: The Quileutes and the Cullens go to war because the Quileute leader was killed by the Cullens with a poison pie. The Quileutes bring in all of the other werewolf tribes from around the west coast, and the Cullens bring in their friends from the Denali. Check the story out to see who will win the war, and what will happen to the loser. It's gonna be really intense. **

**Love you all lots! Nonstop Talker **


	14. Chapter 14: You Will Like It

**Hey guys, I know I tricked you and I'm sorry. I know this is not a new chapter to my story. I made a new account, Gabby321, and I'm trying to promote it. From now on, all the If Edward Didn't Become A Vampire stuff will be on that account. For now, I will be discontinuing Howl at the Moon, since it hasn't been getting very many hits, visitors, or reviews, though. I will also put The IEDBAV Saga: The Legacy Goes On on that account too if you guys want me to. But most importantly, on my new account Gabby321, I am writing a new Twilight Fanfic called A Real-Life Twilight Spoof. I think it could be a hit if you guys read and review it. I've had my family and friends read it, and they seem to like it, so I think you guys will too. So thank you to all the people on this website. I love you all! -Gabby**


End file.
